


То же, что и везде

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Book: Ahsoka, Post-Order 66
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Мандалор горит.





	То же, что и везде

— Что было на Мандалоре? — спрашивает Коди, и Рекс не знает, что ему ответить.

Кровь. Грязь. Дым. Грохот снарядов. Меняющиеся, словно по щелчку, лица парней — его парней, — и их незнакомые глаза.

Равнодушные. Пустые.

«Выполняйте приказ, капитан».

«Уйдите с дороги, капитан».

«Невыполнение карается...»

«Устранить».

«Устранить-устранить-устранить».

«Огонь».

Кажется, его тогда сбил с ног Джесси. Или Кикс, Рекс не помнит точно, не может вспомнить. Перед глазами — другое.

Асока, лежащая на земле и не успевающая, никак не успевающая дотянуться до меча.

Джайни, смешливый, совсем еще зеленый, он из последнего пополнения перед отправкой на Мандалор, всеми правдами и неправдами выбитого Скайуокером у штаба.

Джайни — рот сжат в тонкую линию, лицо кажется высеченным из камня.

Джайни, который медленно-медленно, как в затянутом напрочь моменте дрянного голофильма, тянет из кобуры бластер и направляет Асоке в живот.

Джайни, который падает, как подкошенный, с дырой в груди.

Джайни, в которого стреляет — кто?

Свой.

Мандалор горит.

Рекс чувствует запах дыма, слышит взрывы, видит копоть на своих пальцах.

Видит — кровь.

Вроде бы не свою.

Поднимается. Рывком дергает на себя Асоку, ставя на ноги, не обращая внимания на ее испуганный взгляд. Она — Сила Великая, быть такого не может, — боится его.

Он подумает об этом после.

Он подумает об этом — если.

Рекс помнит, что он тогда сказал.

«Идем». 

Он позвал всех. Некоторые пошли.

— Что было на Мандалоре? — повторяет Коди. Коди, который имеет право знать.

Рекс смотрит на него. Видит пробивающуюся седину в волосах, горькую морщину у рта, видит взгляд — с отблеском другого, но такого знакомого пожарища. И отвечает:

— То же, что и везде.

О Приказе они больше не говорят.


End file.
